


Ride Me?

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, jeno is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin just missed the school bus and Jeno who has a massive crush on him tries to ask Jaemin if he could give a ride. Problem is? What he said and what he actually meant isn't the same."Ride me?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 304





	Ride Me?

Jeno fucked up.

Jeno fucked up real bad and it took him a full minute to realise his mistake, blood rushing to his face, burning his ears and warming his neck. What was supposed to be an innocent helpful offer turned to something PG-rated and completely not even meant to be said (maybe a part did) to his crush.

School heartthrob and student council president Na Jaemin, the reason to Lee Jeno's Monday mornings starting with a bright smile and Sunday nights ending with a brighter smile.

Na Jaemin, perfect pretty kind Na Jaemin with a prettier smile. Yet all Jeno sees right now is the Jaemin that looks him in bewilderment, jaw hanging once he processes what Jeno just said.

It was a mistake, a _grave_ one. It all began when Jeno comes out of school with his bike, noticing Jaemin sitting at the bus stop, alone and looking the most dejected he has ever seen the president in. On usual days, Jeno would look the other way, trying to avoid staring at Jaemin for too long but he analyses his expression and with a glance to his wrist watch, Jeno understands.

Jaemin seems like he had been left by his bus. judging by the sullen aura around him. His feet kicking on the floor like a sad puppy every few seconds. 

Jeno, smitten all over for his crush, couldn't bear to see Jaemin looking adorably gloomy. He spares a quick glance to bicycle then to Jaemin. _Should I? Should I not? It doesn't really hurt to try and ask…_

_Okay, it'll be pretty embarrassing if I get rejected but he looks so sad._

_All I need to say is 'Do you want to ride with me?'. 'Do you want to ride with me?'. 'Do you want to ride with me?'_

Jeno gathers all his courage and confidence as he heads his way to the bus stop with his bicycle in hand. Jaemin doesn't notice his presence with his head down, so Jeno clears his throat loudly to catch his attention. Fortunately, Jaemin looks up then turns to Jeno curiously. His expression softens into a small smile, making Jeno's insides churn and twist painfully yet fluttered his heart at the same time.

"Jeno, right? From class 1?" Jeno has always known Jaemin's voice was deep with a touch of lovely and soothing to hear but hearing Jaemin talking to himself sounds so much different.

"Y-yes, I'm Jeno from class 1. You're Jaemin," Jeno blurts out, stuttering and bites on his lower lip after. _Can you be any more of a panicked gay?!_

Jaemin lets out the most endearing chuckle Jeno has ever heard in his whole life. _I can die now, really_. Jeno smiles awkwardly, clutching his bicycle tightly. 

"Okay, Jeno from class 1. Are you going home now?" Jaemin asks, tilting his head. Jeno feels his heart bursting at Jaemin's unintentional cuteness. 

"Yep!" Jeno answers, voice cracking at the end. "A-are you?"

Jaemin ponders for a reply, pursing his lips while shaking his head slightly. "Missed my bus, I need to wait for like, 35 minutes more." he replies, followed by a low sigh.

"Oh," Jeno nods, eyes darting back to his bicycle. He glances back and forth at Jaemin and his bicycle, contemplating whether he should just ask or not. _Maybe he wants to wait for the bus but he looks tired. Should I just—_

"Okay, Jeno. I'll see you next week then," Jaemin says, waving his hand at him. Jeno internally screams and curses himself, thinking that Jaemin is lowkey shooing him away. 

Jeno nods again, firmly this time and turns around, ready to go back home. He looks back one last time and sees Jaemin staring at the ground with a sadder expression than before. 

So, Jeno walks back to Jaemin and the latter lifts his head up, giving Jeno a questioning look. Jeno inhales deeply before revealing the one question he wanted to ask, his heart beating too fast for such a simple thing.

"Ride me?" 

Once realising what he had just said a minute later, Jeno stammers over his words, blinking profusely and feeling lightheaded. His heartbeat skyrocketed to the sky, chest tightened uncomfortably and he lets out _the_ loudest confused sound. With cheeks flushed red, Jeno backs away, feeling complete embarrassment washed over him.

"I-I meant, um, do you want a ride? You can ride me–fuck, no! I mean, ride with me. I-I can give you a ride back home but–Ugh, forget it."

How could he mess up that much? How could he mess up that much in front of his crush? 

Jaemin still has his dumbfounded expression on his face as he basically froze over the question. Already planning to grab a tub of ice cream and rewatching the saddest movies he could think of, Jeno convinces himself that he is an embarrassment to his friends, family and his three cats. He's sure Jaemin would never try to even talk to him again after this whole encounter.

But Jeno is not always right. 

He feels a tug on his elbow and his heart almost stopped or it _did_ –Jeno can't think properly when his crush is touching him. 

"Is that offer still on?" Jaemin asks, an angelic smile decorating his face. 

"Huh?" Jeno deadpans. "You want to ride me? Wait what—No! The fuck is wrong with me?" he groans, face palming and then looks at Jaemin through his fingers timidly. 

"I'll take you on that offer," Jaemin nods, hand now moving to grip on Jeno's wrist and Jeno _knows_ Jaemin could feel the rapid beat of his heart palpitating. 

"Which?" Jeno asks dumbly. _Why the fuck did you ask that? For why, Jeno? Why the fuck?_

"Hm?" Jaemin smiles teasingly, "Whichever you're offering but right now, the ride back home." 

Jeno nods vigorously, climbing on his bicycle and panics for a second because he doesn't have any spare helmet. He turns around and finds his heart stopping because Jaemin was right behind him, eyes wide staring back. 

"Um, I only have one helmet. Y-you can wear it," Jeno passes the helmet to Jaemin who takes it with a hesitant nod. Jaemin wears the helmet while Jeno looks away, afraid of staring at him too much. 

"Okay," Jaemin says and Jeno turns to him, biting down a smile as he sees the way Jaemin wears the helmet. "What?" Jaemin asks, noticing Jeno's gaze on his head.

Jeno chuckles, amused by Jaemin, leaning close to him to fix his helmet properly. "You need to wear it right or you'll hurt yourself. Nobody wants you to get hurt," 

Jaemin blinks as Jeno finishes fixing his helmet, a light blush on his face. "T-thank you," Jaemin stammers, feeling a bit nervous because of Jeno's nervousness.

"Okay, then. Um, up you go." Jeno climbs on his bicycle and Jaemin follows silently. Jeno takes a deep breath in as he clutches on the handles tightly. "Hold on tight," Jaemin hums, wrapping his arms around Jeno's waist. Jeno flinches from the touch and Jaemin notices.

"Is something wrong? Should I not hold you like this?" Jaemin asks softly, loosening his grip on Jeno but Jeno stops him halfway. The latter brings Jaemin's arms around him again despite feeling like his heart about to burst out of his chest.

"It's okay, this is fine too." Jeno says, biting down a smile and starts to ride his bicycle. Unknownst to Jeno, Jaemin sports the same yet brighter smile on his face.

After a 20-minute ride which was supposed to be 15 minutes long since Jeno wanted to spend some more time with his crush, the two reached Jaemin's place and Jeno reluctantly comes to a stop. Jaemin gets off his bicycle and stands in front of Jeno while Jeno just stares back cluelessly.

"Take this off for me," Jaemin says, smiling cutely as he points to the helmet. Jeno's breath stutters, quickly reaching out to take off the helmet from Jaemin. Jeno feels like he deserves a great meal and a warm nice bath for surviving being with his pretty crush more than five minutes.

When he takes off the helmet, Jaemin still has his cute smile that showed enough teeth which closely resembles a bunny, making Jeno unconsciously smile back. 

"Thank you for the ride, Jeno." Jaemin tilts his head, hands behind his back.

"Anything for you," Jeno replies nonchalantly then instantly regrets for saying the first thing on his mind. "I-I mean, you're welcome! I'm glad to help you out,"

Jaemin purses his lips, suppressing a laugh while nodding. "You're very kind, Jeno. You must be loved from being so nice to everyone." 

"Oh, no! I'm likeable at most. You, on the other hand, would be much more loved, you know? I mean, you're the student council president and everyone knows you."

Jaemin hums appreciatively. " _Everyone_ , huh?"

"What?"

"No, nothing. Your kindness makes me want to test you," Jaemin says, stepping forward so that the distance between them decreases. "How far you can go by being kind, I want to see that."

Jeno's jaw drops because of Jaemin's tone which made him feel more feelings, one that sent something straight south. "I don't think I…" his eyes waver from Jaemin's intense gaze to his pink although slightly chapped lips. "Understand you,"

Jaemin grins, "I think you do though?" he touches Jeno's shirt collar which surprised Jeno then strokes his hand down to Jeno's chest. "Anyway, I want to thank you,"

"Y-yeah, you already did." Jeno replies dumbly, eyes not leaving any of Jaemin's moves. A melodic laugh leaves Jaemin's lips as he quirks his eyebrow teasingly. 

"The other offer is still on, isn't it?" Jaemin asks, flustering Jeno who widened his eyes and almost drops his helmet on his feet. "Come on inside," 

Jeno would have never thought in his life that his bicycle would be the main benefactor to his love life or _sex life_ , in this case but he might want to hung his treasure and kiss it because his crush, Na Jaemin had just pulled him into a passionate kiss once they entered his room. 

With their lips locked and hands touching everywhere they could, their clothes are slowly discarded to the floor. Jaemin tugging on Jeno's blazer impatiently and pulling off his tie in a rush. Jeno was too deep in the kiss and high off Jaemin's scent that he only realises his position once his back hits the soft mattress.

Jaemin had tied Jeno's wrists with his own tie behind him and slowly unbuttons his shirt while straddling his lap. Jeno feels he had been blessed by an angel (to him, Jaemin _is_ the angel) when Jaemin throws away his blazer and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt before hovering over Jeno's body.

"I've been wanting to do this the moment you walked over," Jeno hears Jaemin mumble in between their kisses and his mind turns haywire, trying to process the meaning of his words. 

_What? What? What?_

Jaemin latches his lips on Jeno's jaw, smothering it with kisses and moving downwards to his neck, placing more kisses, wet and open mouthed. Jeno sucks in a breath sharply when Jaemin decides to bite down on his skin. 

_That's gonna leave a mark._

"You have a great body, Jeno. Did you know that?" Jaemin says once pulls away from kissing Jeno's neck. "Like, it's very toned and I like it." Jaemin strokes a finger across Jeno's chest sensually, making Jeno feel goosebumps all over his body. 

Jeno's neck is warm from the blood rushing through and he feels so putty under Jaemin's touch. All he wants to do right now is let Jaemin do what he wants. His eyes go hazy from the increasing pleasure and Jaemin's kisses pitched in a lot that Jeno's libido grows bigger.

"What do you want, Jeno?" Jaemin asks, leaning back comfortably while his hands roam around Jeno's exposed chest. Jaemin pulls away Jeno's unbuttoned shirt to the side lightly with feathery-like touches. Jeno feels tingly, arching his back to feel more of Jaemin's touch. 

"I said, what do you want, Jeno?" Jaemin presses his thumbs over Jeno's nipples, earning a whine from him as Jeno desperately bucks his hips and writhing around. "Say it with words, Jen." 

Jeno's breathing comes out raggedly and his eyes quivering. "I-I–" Jaemin tweaks one of Jeno's nipples, eliciting a loud whine. "Jaemin, please, I want you. I want you. I want you so bad right now,"

"Hm? What did you say you want, Jeno-ya?" Jaemin teases, tweaking his other nipple and Jeno inhales deeply, closing his eyes and replies after.

"You,"

Jaemin has a mischievous smirk on his face when he lets go of Jeno's buds and Jeno heaves a sigh, calming down from the high but his body tenses again because of the younger. Jaemin leans in to take Jeno's left nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and nibbling on it softly. 

"Your body is just screaming to be touched, Jeno-ya." Jaemin whispers against Jeno's chest, brushing his lips against his skin and does the same thing to his other nipple. "You're so good for me, aren't you?"

"Jaemin–please," Jeno pleads, eyes going droopy from the pleasure. He tries to sit up but Jaemin shakes his head, wiggling a finger in front of him as no. 

"I want to play a little more, Jeno-ya." Jaemin beams and proceeds to unzip Jeno's pants, pulling them down to his ankle with his underwear. Jeno opens his eyes to see Jaemin staring wonderly at his cock and it probably sent weird signals which made his cock twitch. Jaemin salivated at the sight, slowly going down on Jeno's cock to lick a stripe of the tip.

Jaemin moans out in satisfaction. "You're big," he comments before engulfing Jeno's length inside his warm mouth. Jeno gasps out of shock from the sensation and if his hands weren't tied, he would be pulling and tugging on Jaemin's luscious hair. Spit rolled down Jeno's cock and Jaemin takes his time to adjust to Jeno's size.

Jaemin's hand goes to rub the remaining part of Jeno's cock that he can't fill in his mouth and hums when Jeno unconsciously bucks up his hips for more pleasure. Jaemin chokes a bit from the sudden throat touching.

"Jeno-ya," Jaemin calls out, "Be a good boy and stay still, alright?"

Jeno whimpers from the way Jaemin utters his name and his mind is clouded with _Jeno-ya, Jeno-ya, Jeno-ya_. He doesn't even try to move at all, letting Jaemin bob his head on his cock skillfully. Jeno thinks Jaemin is pretty but he looks extra prettier with a cock inside his mouth, eyes innocent yet holding mischief at the same time. Jeno watches his cock disappear in Jaemin's mouth and wanting more.

Jaemin presses his tongue on the tip of Jeno's cock, dragging it flat to the shaft and reaches the base of his cock. He gives kittenish licks while his other hand fondles with Jeno's balls, earning a moan from the older one.

"J-Jaemin-ah, please, please, I-I can't handle this anymore. Wanna–" Jeno cries, trying his best to hold onto his orgasm because he knows what they both want and Jeno doesn't want to be cumming too fast already.

Jaemin shushes him with a kiss, moving so that he could hover above Jeno. He kisses with fervor, running his hand down freely to Jeno's pecs to circle his nipple. "You're quite sensitive here, Jeno-ya."

And again with the _Jeno-ya_. Jeno groans, feeling his cock twitch pathetically. He thinks he could come just from hearing Jaemin's voice calling his name. 

Jaemin suddenly stops kissing and leans back enough that Jeno can see him clearly. "Watch me, Jeno-ya. You can't close your eyes, okay, baby boy?" Jeno nods, eyes immediately admiring Jaemin's body and the exposed skin he showed. Jaemin still has his clothes on despite them being unbuttoned.

Jaemin smirks as he pulls down his pants, tossing them on the floor. Jeno's jaw drops at the sight of a half naked Jaemin looking the sexiest he has seen, especially with his shirt slipping down on one shirt. "Jeno-ya," Jaemin calls with his sweet honey-like voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you maybe wanna…" Jaemin touches his own cock, rubbing the pink tip slowly and watches Jeno's eyes turn dark while a crimson shade decorated his cheeks. "Let me fuck your face?" Jaemin asks softly.

"Oh God, yes, Jaemin. Please," 

And who is Jaemin to deny his baby boy's special word of _please_?

Jaemin moves again so that his dick touches Jeno's cheek, making Jeno gulp down as he stares at Jaemin's pretty cock and he wonders how it would feel like to be facefucked with it. Jaemin positions his cock in front of Jeno's mouth which he had already opened beforehand. 

To Jaemin's surprise, Jeno gave his cock a little kiss on the tip then takes it all inside his mouth. If Jaemin blushes a tad bit, Jeno doesn't notice at all due to having his crush's cock inside his mouth–something he would imagine but never expect to happen.

Jeno laps on Jaemin's cock like it was candy, relishing it with the most pleasant hum and face which was a turn on for Jaemin who is a sucker for pretty things and pretty people. Jeno _is_ both.

With his eyes closed shut, his long eyelashes fanning out prettily on his cheeks and the content look on Jeno's face turns Jaemin on even more, making the existent blush change into a darker shade. Jeno moans out in a choke around Jaemin's length when the younger one thrusts in and almost suffocated him. 

Jaemin feels so much pleasure that he keeps on thrusting in at a tantalisingly slow pace as he wants to feel every inch of Jeno's mouth on his cock. Jaemin moans softly when Jeno presses his nose to Jaemin's lower abs, taking all of Jaemin when he could barely fit it. His eyes water and Jaemin pulls away quickly, realising his climax was close.

Jeno's mouth hung open even when Jaemin pulled out and Jaemin chuckles, leaning down to share open mouthed kisses with him. Jeno obliges willingly while tugging on Jaemin in rushedly.

Jaemin chuckles, amused by Jeno and moves back to show Jeno his empty hole. Jeno sucks in a breath, eyeing Jaemin's hole that clenched and unclenched over nothing, sending too many feelings to his own cock. 

"Jaemin, I-I wanna...I want _you_ ,"

"Sure, Jeno-ya. You'll get what you want, of course." Jaemin smiles prettily and preps himself, inserting a finger inside his hole and letting out breathy moans. Jeno groans at the sight, wanting to touch Jaemin or even replace his fingers with his own.

 _More_.

"More?" Jaemin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he nods without thinking. Jaemin smiles silently, adding another finger inside his hole. Jeno watches Jaemin's two fingers go in and out like a predator. Hungry. 

Jaemin moans, "I wonder what it feels like to have your big cock inside me," he glances at Jeno's untouched cock which was growing harder by the second, its tip becoming red. Jeno whimpers as he's unable to even touch himself due to his hands being tied.

"Want your cock inside me, to fill me up, make me so full. You'd like that, won't you? Won't you, Jeno-ya?"

 _Jeno-ya_.

Jaemin adds a third finger, sinking it in easily. "Jeno-ya, eyes on me."

 _Jeno-ya_.

"If you cum right now, I won't let you fuck me, Jeno-ya."

 _Jeno-ya_.

Jeno nods vigorously, tears welling up in his eyes. "I've been a good boy, Jaemin. Please, please. I-I want–"

"And good boys get what they want, of course." Jaemin smiles tiredly, pulling out his fingers and aligning his hole to Jeno's cock. " _My Jeno_ ,"

Both of them let out a loud moan from the sensation, Jaemin's tight walls clenched on Jeno's cock perfectly, making Jeno feel restless. He wants to move but he's afraid Jaemin wouldn't let him come. 

Jaemin doesn't give himself enough time to adjust to Jeno's size as he starts to bounce himself, gasping when Jeno's tip grazes his sweet spot. "O-oh, Jeno-ya, you really are amazing."

Jeno whines pathetically, waiting patiently for Jaemin to move. Jaemin continues on to ride him at a fast pace, making the sound of skin slapping against skin and their breathy moans mixed together. Jaemin's dick keeps on hitting Jeno's abs and Jeno wants nothing than to _just_ touch him. 

"You can move, Jeno-ya."

Getting approval from Jaemin, Jeno snaps out of his daze, his hips instantly bucking up to meet Jaemin's hips almost desperately. Jaemin doesn't stop riding him, hands pressed on top of Jeno's chest while Jeno rolls his hips violently. 

"Jaemin, Jaemin. Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes, Jeno. Y-yes, very much." Jaemin chokes out a moan when Jeno bottoms out, filling him up to the hilt and his body trembles but Jeno doesn't stop moving, trying to please the younger. 

"I want…" Jeno trails off as Jaemin holds onto Jeno's hips to slow him down. 

"Let me ride you, Jeno-ya." Jaemin says, making Jeno completely stop and letting Jaemin does as he wants to. 

"C-can I touch you?" Jeno asks, eyes droopy and drool collected in the corner of his mouth. Jaemin raises an eyebrow and Jeno stutters a please. Jaemin doesn't reply but he takes Jeno's tied up wrists and places his hand on his dick.

"Touch, then," Jaemin mumbles, slowing down his movements to watch Jeno. Jeno reaches out his hands, brushing on the tip of Jaemin's dick, earning a soft sound from him. Fascinated with it, Jeno repeats the same action, rubbing Jaemin gently and smearing his leaking precum all over his length.

"It's so," Jeno stares at Jaemin's cock intensely, mesmerized by the image of a sexy Jaemin on top of him, shirt unbuttoned and pretty cock displayed while sporting a lustful look. "Pretty,"

Jaemin's facade crumbles down, cheeks turning a dark shade of red from Jeno's warm gaze. He flinches when Jeno starts to rub harder on his foreskin, dragging his nails on Jaemin's length and strokes his dick hard and sharp.

"J-Jeno-ya,"

Jeno seems like he doesn't hear him and continued on jerking Jaemin off while Jaemin began to ride him again, faster.

The two reach their high at the same time and Jeno begs for Jaemin to let him come which is responded with a chaste kiss.

"Go on, Jeno, come inside me." and that was Jeno's cue to spill his release inside Jaemin's hole with a satisfied moan. Realising Jaemin still hasn't cum yet and cock red and big still, Jeno flicks his wrist faster and Jaemin finally comes with an equally loud moan, white liquid spurts out on Jeno's chest.

Jaemin gets off of Jeno and falls down beside him, panting heavily. His chest rising steadily as he looks at Jeno who stares back at him. "Jeno-ya?"

"Hm?" Jeno responds, eyes getting droopy.

"I'm too tired to move. Let's clean up when we wake up," Jaemin says, inching closer to Jeno so that their shoulders touch.

"Jaemin," Jeno calls, "C-can I–" his eyes glance downwards to Jaemin's lower area. "Can I touch you?"

Jaemin frowns slightly, confused and rather exhausted from his orgasm yet he nods softly as he ruffles Jeno's hair. Jeno beams like an excited puppy, hand instantly going down to poke Jaemin's sensitive cock. Jaemin flinches, feeling his post orgasm. 

Jeno smiles, amused with Jaemin's reaction and holds onto the tip of Jaemin's cock, pink and swollen. He scratches his nails lightly on it, tracing the shape delicately, making Jaemin's breath heavy and hips stuttering.

"J-Jeno-ya," 

"It's so pretty, Jaemin. I can do this forever," Jeno mumbles, seemingly amazed and keeping his hold firmly even with Jaemin squirming around.

"Don't! I'll die," Jaemin whines due to the overstimulation on his cock. "Y-you don't want me dead, do you?"

Jeno immediately stops, giving puppy eyes at Jaemin. "I'm sorry, I'm so selfish. I just want you to feel good. I want to feel good."

Jaemin sighs low, wrapping one arm around Jeno and pushing himself close so their groins touch each other. "It's okay, Jeno-ya. I know,"

Jaemin wakes up two hours later, being spooned by Jeno who notices him waking up and Jaemin freezes from the small distance between their faces when he turns around.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Jeno greets, a soft smile on his face. Jaemin suddenly feels embarrassed from the intimacy, cheeks instantly flushing red and he forces a cough. 

"H-hi," Jaemin says, voice small and raspy. Jeno's smile widens when he sees how shy Jaemin is in his arms. He didn't expect the confident and dominant Jaemin from before to appear so tiny and adorable. Was it the effect of sex?

"Do you want to talk?" Jeno asks, hand subconsciously rubbing Jaemin's side. Jaemin hums in confusion before Jeno pulls away from the hug. Jaemin feels a sudden emptiness when he doesn't feel Jeno's warmth.

"About what?" Jaemin asks, feeling fear crawling onto him. Jeno smiles warmly as if realizing Jaemin's discomfortness. 

"About what we just did," Jeno says. "It was amazing and I didn't expect this to happen to me today but I'm so happy I got to talk to you and had the courage to ask you to send you home. Although I was a mess earlier with the word mishap, you still accepted my offer. Who would've thought I would wake up with my crush in my arms?"

Jaemin stares at Jeno silently. "...You have a crush on me? Since when?"

"Huh? I-I thought it was obvious but uh–it's been a while." Jeno blushes, biting on his lower lip.

Jaemin smiles sheepishly, moving closer until their breaths mingled and noses brushing against each other's gently. "I thought I was the only one being obvious,"

"What?"

Jaemin caresses Jeno's face with his thumb. "I was overjoyed when you offered me a ride and even the other one. It was the first time you approached me and to me, it was really special. I barely even see you in school and it seems like you tend to avoid me whenever I do see you."

"I-I don't? Avoid you? W-what do you m-mean?"

Jaemin chuckles, pinching lightly on Jeno's cheek. "You do, don't try to lie. It's okay though, 'cause you're here right now with me. I like you a lot, Jeno. You don't see how beautiful you are and how you pull others to you like a magnet."

"I could say the same thing about you," Jeno mumbles, pulling Jaemin's head close to press their lips together. Jaemin closes his eyes, enjoying the kiss while Jeno peeked open for a second to admire Jaemin's face.

"So?" Jaemin says right after the kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up?" Jeno suggests, sitting down and pulling Jaemin up with him.

"Together?" Jaemin smirks, giving Jeno a playful wink. Jeno blushes, covering his face and Jaemin laughs heartily, standing up while holding onto the covers and leaving Jeno stark naked.

"Race you there, boyfriend!"

Jeno stumbles out of bed hurriedly, watching how Jaemin gave him a teasing smile and a signal to chase after him.

"I lost already," Jeno says, a lopsided smile on his face. Technically, he didn't lose if his crush of many years has now become his boyfriend.

"Jaemin,"

"Hm?"

"Ride me, later?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖  
> Please leave kudos and comments :)  
> twitter @starwreck


End file.
